The present invention refers to a plaster in the form of a thin film for the treatment of slight psoriasis, allergic dermatitis, and dermatosis.
Corticosteroids are amply used in cases of eczema, dermatitis, contact dermatitis, psoriasis, etc., being remarkably efficacious for the treatment of skin diseases. However, prolonged treatments with said drugs cause untoward side effects at a systemic level, such as for example the suppression of the adrenocortical pituitary function, a phenomenon taking place even when corticosteroids are for external use and administered locally.
Further side effects arising from a prolonged administration of corticosteroids consist in skin infections, such as for example acne. That is the reason why the hormone is administered locally at very low concentrations.
However, a formulation containing corticosteroids in a low concentration to be administered locally does not secure a sufficient therapeutic effect on said diseases of the immune system. An approach to increase the corticosteroid percutaneous absorption consisted in the use of said active ingredient in a therapeutic formulation for local use containing a percutaneous absorption promoter, such as urea, propylene glycol, etc.
Another approach consisted in the use of a therapeutic tape exploiting the so-called occlusive dressing technique.
Therefore, the need for a therapeutic system for local use that does not cause ill effects and at the same time secures a remarkable therapeutic efficacy is deeply felt.
International patent application WO 91/07974 discloses a composition for local use containing a corticosteroid and hyaluronic acid. Thanks to the presence of hyaluronic acid, said composition has a decidedly lower corticosteroid content in respect of the compositions found in commerce. However, said composition has the typical drawbacks of the formulations for local use, i.e. the quantity of active ingredient to be applied to the skin area to be treated cannot be dosed precisely, and said application does not allow the active ingredient release at a controlled rate over a period of time.
It has surprisingly been found that it is possible to make up for the cons of the prior art by using the adhesive plaster of the present invention, which contains corticosteroid in a very low quantity and, at the same time, allows an accurate control of the corticosteroid dosage which may be released at a controlled rate on the skin area to be treated.
In particular, said adhesive plaster characterized by having a very low thickness, lower than 500 xcexcm, comprises:
a) a support comprising an outer layer in plastic film and an inner layer in woven or non-woven fabric having approximately the same size as the plastic film,
b) an adhesive layer placed on the support inner layer having approximately the same size as the support comprising an adhesive matrix in the form of hydrogel, betamethasone or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and optionally hyaluronic acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
c) a protective plastic film contacted with the adhesive layer and removable immediately prior to use.
The adhesive plaster according to the present invention preferably contains both active ingredients in the adhesive layer.
Betamethasone is present in the adhesive plaster according to the present invention as betamethasone valerate; the hyaluronic acid preferably has a molecular weight ranging from 30,000 to 1,200,000, and more preferably from 30,000 to 300,000, and is preferably present as sodium salt. The adhesive plaster being the object of the present invention is generally 200 to 500 xcexcm thick and preferably 250 to 480 xcexcm thick.
The support outer layer is a film made of a polymeric material preferably selected from a group comprising polyethylene, ethylene-methyl methacrylate copolymer, polypropylene; the support inner layer is made of woven or non-woven fabric, preferably selected from the group comprising polyethylene, polypropylene, rayon. Adhesive layer (b) contains an adhesive hydrogel matrix comprising polyacrylic acid in an aqueous dispersion, with a polyacrylic acid concentration ranging from 0.1 to 9% by weight in respect of the adhesive layer total weight.
According to a preferred embodiment, the aqueous dispersion used is as found in commerce under the trademark AC10H(copyright); its viscosity ranges from 10,000 to 50,000 mPa.s. and its polyacrylic acid content is in a concentration of 20% by weight.
The aforesaid aqueous dispersion is added in concentrations ranging from 10 to 30% by weight, and preferably in a concentration of 20% by weight, in respect of the adhesive layer total weight.
The adhesive plaster adhesive layer preferably weighs 150 to 400 m2/g and is 120 to 280 xcexcm thick.
According to a preferred embodiment, the adhesive layer contains betamethasone valerate in a concentration of 0.05 to 5% by weight, and more preferably of 0.1% by weight in respect of the adhesive layer total weight, and sodium hyaluronate in a concentration of 0.1% to 3% by weight and still more preferably of 0.2% by weight in respect of the adhesive layer total weight.
The adhesive layer may contain excipients selected from preservatives, wetting agents, thickeners, cross-linking agents, pH adjusters, stabilisers, etc., and mixtures thereof.
The thickeners preferably used are sodium polyacrylate having a molecular weight of 450,000 to 4,000,000, polyacrylic acid having a molecular weight of 450,000 to 4,000,000, sodium carboxymethylcellulose or mixtures of said thickeners. The preservatives preferably used are methylparaben, propylparaben, and more preferably mixtures of the said preservatives. The cross-linking agent is preferably dihydroxyaluminium amino acetate. The wetting agent is preferably selected from the group comprising glycerol, butylene glycol, propylene glycol or mixtures thereof. The stabiliser is preferably sodium edetate; the pH adjuster is preferably tartaric acid.
The adhesive plaster according to the present invention is prepared on the basis of the following method. The hydrocolloidal matrix is co-extruded between the support film and the protective plastic film to be removed immediately prior to use. The preparation of the adhesive plaster according to the invention is reported in the following examples, conveyed by way of indication.